


On how to become a DADA teacher (Fanart)

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fanart, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Living Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), RS Fix It Fest 2020, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: Remus prepares himself for his new position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sirus loves it.Just some domestic bliss drawn for the RS Fix It Fest 2020.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105
Collections: RS Fix It Fest 2020





	On how to become a DADA teacher (Fanart)




End file.
